


【长顾】隐居（二）

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 长顾填坑之荒郊Play看小长庚如何把小义父干到神志不清（bu）我是路过的村民（举手）——这树叶子隔音效果，就更差了……诶大帅别拿笛子！





	【长顾】隐居（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 长顾
> 
> 填坑之荒郊Play
> 
> 看小长庚如何把小义父干到神志不清（bu）
> 
> 我是路过的村民（举手）——这树叶子隔音效果，就更差了……诶大帅别拿笛子！

长庚一路顺着小道儿，思考着顾昀现在可能在回来的路上，然后转头一眼看到鬼鬼祟祟地躲在一棵老树后头的顾昀，一时无语，“……子熹，你又在玩什么？”

！！！？顾昀猛地回头，他家小长庚正玉树临风地往那一戳，瞪着眼睛望着他。

顾昀来不及惊讶，伸手一把把长庚拖过来按在树后，“别吵！你看。”他伸手往前一指。

长庚定睛一瞧，矮树丛里两团雪白的兔子，正撅着圆滚滚的屁股一心一意地啃一根胡萝卜。原来顾大帅在这偷偷摸摸地，只是为了偷瞧两只兔子。

顾昀兴致勃勃地说，“可爱吗？捉来给你养？”

长庚被顾昀身上扑面而来的胭脂香味刺激得打了个喷嚏，伸手揉揉鼻子。还没来得及仔细回味出这香味是什么东西，顾昀忽然绷紧了身体，一阵风似的冲出去，不过两秒钟，又跑回来，手里提溜着两只眼睛红彤彤圆溜溜的雪团。

兔子正一脸莫名其妙，反应过来，拼命地才开始扑棱着四条短腿。顾昀不顾可怜巴巴的兔子要命地扑棱，一脸笑嘻嘻地将他们提溜起来，放在眼前头晃来晃去，晃得两只兔子直翻白眼，“怎么样？还挺肥的，要不今晚上炖了？”

“……”

是谁说可爱，要抓回来养的？

顾昀衣衫单薄，胸口的领子可能是刚跑出去动作太大扯开的，锁骨若隐若现，长庚闻着顾昀身上仍旧刺鼻的胭脂水粉的味道，不由得心里一阵嘀咕，这人又去哪胡闹了？

“你身上什么味道？”

顾昀见长庚一直揉鼻子，低头一闻，“咳，不小心把卖胭脂水粉的摊子砸了，老板追着我用胭脂砸了我一路。”

长庚双眼一眯，低头审视顾昀。“你为何砸人家摊子？”

“我……”顾昀眼珠滴溜一转，没敢乱扯，“他那老板看我长得英俊，问我有没有家室，我说我有媳妇，他就非要我买胭脂送媳妇，我觉得你肯定不喜欢，所以我就拒绝他了。但是他不听啊，非说天底下的小娘子没有不爱胭脂水粉的，还说他的货是从西域进来的上等货色，不买就跟我急！后来我没忍住，就跟他吵了起来。不小心把摊子砸了，老板追了我好几条街，那上等货色砸我。”

顾昀观察着长庚的脸色，一手拉着长庚的手一摸，吞吞吐吐地说，“我还，偷偷藏了一盒在身上，给，你看喜欢吗？”

自己跑出去惹事不说，还连带着消遣了他一顿？长庚忍住心头火，将掩面欲笑的顾昀往身后的老树上一推，伸手往树上一支，造成一个包围的空间将顾昀困在里面，他勾一勾嘴角，“子熹，谁是娘子，你不是很清楚吗？要不我给你涂一涂这胭脂，看好不好看？”

顾昀暗道一声不好，当时被摊子老板追着卖胭脂，他不自觉想起长庚涂胭脂的情形，就仿佛看到了第二个难以形容的假丫头，憋笑憋的腹痛，见了他家俊俏的小长庚，忍不住就出口调戏了一番。顾昀真想抽自己嘴巴子，嘴怎么就这么贱！

次次嘴瓢，吃亏的却是屁股。这么多年，顾昀还是没长记性。

长庚按着没长记性的顾大帅，伸手抹了捏了一指胭脂随手往顾昀那薄薄的唇上一抹。红艳的色泽往顾昀这张脸上一添，长庚眼睛“唰”一下就亮起来。顾昀平时就非常好看，长眉入鬓，双目炯然，双唇薄削，不笑的时候，透着一股凌厉悍然，一笑起来，眉目上挑，嘴角一弯，就显得异常多情。如今涂上胭脂，瞬间有股子风尘女子的妖劲儿，直冲面而来。

长庚不想忍，于是压上去就亲。

顾昀“唔唔”地推着长庚，看长庚那眼神，跟小狼崽似的，那时看猎物的眼神。顾昀吃亏太多次，对这种眼神是非常的熟悉，下意识激烈地拒绝。

顾昀摸着良心反省，长得好看，又不是他的错？

他扪心自问，虽然他顾昀不是那么要面子的人，在床上丢个脸赔个理也没什么，但……他眼角往周边一扫，但这他娘的是野外啊！不远处就是行道，说不定马上就会有人路过的！

他绝对不想在野外，被长庚干。

长庚不顾他哼哼，不但拿捏着狼崽的眼神，而且做出了狼崽的行为。他伸出手在顾昀腰上揉揉捏捏，翻起衣襟熟门熟路地钻了进去。

顾昀浑身一阵酥酥麻麻，身上的皮肤在长庚跳动的手指下纷纷不听使唤地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，默默颤抖起来。

长庚将他压在树上，亲吻从唇齿一直流连到从扯开的衣领出裸露出来的锁骨上。

顾昀被那拿他的锁骨霍霍磨牙的狼崽子压着一阵乱摸，浑身都软了。他往旁边一看，周身是一片茂密的树丛，头顶老树的树枝垂下严丝合缝地遮挡了这一块地方，偶尔有些清风拂过，浓密的树叶被撩起一条缝，很清楚地看到外面有两三个人有说有笑地经过，谈论的声音都听得清清楚楚。

顾昀锤着长庚肩膀，咬牙骂道，“混账东西，也不看这里是什么地方，就发情！”

长庚伸手一捏他腰腹间的一块穴位，顾昀“哼”了一声，顺着树软了下去，一股无名的躁动从心底席卷上来，漫过了全身。

长庚伸手一捞顾昀腿间那块肉，了然一笑，“子熹，你有感觉了。”

顾昀咬牙切齿，“让你这么摸还没有感觉，除非我有病。”

长庚一笑，并不理会顾昀一脸的深仇大恨，一心将他的小义父压在树丛里，利索地将裤子扯到脚踝，手就往身后探去。刚手往顾昀身后一摸，却沾了一手的黏腻，顾昀那处，竟然早就湿成了一片。

长庚心里一阵惊讶，心底起了一层涟漪，荡漾开来，忍不住言语调戏，“义父，你这处都泛滥成灾了。”

近朱者赤近墨者黑，顾昀认命，并不吭声。

长庚手指在身后戳戳弄弄，这隐蔽又开阔的荒郊野外，反倒让顾昀在羞耻心之上又生出一层难以言表的情绪，随着身后的触感涌上了头顶。他脸颊上染了些红，唇上的胭脂都被长庚吃了，被亲的有些红肿，他眼睛也有些红，情绪隐隐地暴躁起来，“小兔崽子，你要做便做，磨蹭什么呢。”

长庚轻笑着仍拿手指往里戳弄，“义父别着急啊，我怕伤了你。”

手指似乎触到了要命的地方，顾昀一声酥骨的轻哼传出来，长庚动作一顿，压低声音说，“义父，小声点，外面好像有人。”

“……”顾昀忙收了声，咬牙道，“你个混账东西，给我滚起来。”

长庚早就将他的独门秘技“装聋”用的是行云流水。长庚充耳不闻，继续在顾昀身体里扇风拨火，围着那块脆弱的软肉戳来戳去。过了一会才道，“他们走了。”

顾昀被他折腾地不敢大声喘气儿，闻声才忍不住泄出一丝轻哼。身后那处更是微微痉挛，流出的水一股股地，源源不断。

长庚将他放到草地上，架起两条腿，将上身他抵到树干上，缓缓插了进去。

“呃嗯……”顾昀一声哼唧，浑身软了。身下那青草微微骚着他的皮肤，从皮一直痒到心里，那微凉的触感一直提醒他，这是在什么地方。顾昀这非常讲究的世家公子哥的脾气，从他那灵魂里死死转着圈烦他，直弄得他精神崩溃，又被长庚用力顶着，身后是粗糙的树干，这种交合，就像是野兽一般，接受的是无尽粗鲁的索取，刻意压制的呼吸和呻吟让顾昀有种窒息感，心跳快地过分，顾昀无力地伸手揽住长庚的脖子，仿佛离水的鱼儿，艰难的喘息。

“你有没有听到什么声音？”

忽然一个女孩子的声音传来，继而又有一个男孩子说，“没有啊，什么声音？”

“！！”顾昀浑身瞬间紧绷了以来，呼吸紧紧屏住了，一双泛着红水色汪汪的眼睛不可思议地望着长庚。长庚动作也瞬间停住了。

顾昀被吓到，紧张地身下都紧紧绞住了，挤地长庚嘶嘶吸气。他斜眼一瞧，凑到顾昀耳边说，“是路过的，山下的村民。”

顾昀秀气的眉毛都揪在一起，眼底的惶恐和谴责，都悉数砸到长庚眼里。

“什么也没听到啊，你听错了。”男孩子道。

“是吗？”女孩子摸摸头，“可我明明听到了，好像一个人在哭。” 

顾昀，“……”

长庚，“……”

男孩看女孩越来越像往鬼故事方向描述的倾向，于是拉起女孩强制带下山了。

长庚看他们离开了，才低头说，“他们走了。”

顾昀松了一口气，靠着身后轻轻喘着。。

长庚低头看他，眼尾红得有些艳，果真带着些泪珠，长庚一阵心痒难耐，低头去吻他的眼睛，“子熹，你怎么哭了？”

顾昀蓦然轻松下来，身体却一阵空虚起来，听长庚这带着消遣嫌疑的问题，选择不理会，“小崽子，你做不做，不做就起来，放我回家。”

长庚轻笑一声，这才缓缓又开始动作，嘴上还不忘占些便宜，“子熹如今简直是水做的人儿，上面流水，下面也流水，前头流水，后头也流水。”

顾昀听他叨叨那些没廉耻的骚话，只觉得浑身都烧得厉害，随着长庚猛然一个深顶，果真又从身后射出些液体，打在长庚小腹上。

长庚低低道，“义父，三次了。”

顾昀倒着气，被长庚顶一下喘一声，野外里悉悉索索总是有些奇怪的声音，顾昀浑身都紧绷地要命，心里总是吊着个精神，对长庚的刮骚也格外敏感，那根棍子捅进来的形状似乎都能清楚地描绘出来，感受细腻地几乎等同于伸手细摸。

被长庚连着顶射了三次，顾昀浑身都脱力了，手臂勉强还能搭在长庚脖子上，却使不上半分力气。感觉自己的精力都从那一处随着高潮涌出了身体，体内所有的感官都往那一处聚拢，顾昀浑身哆嗦，喘息都碎成一片，时快时慢，时长时短地不住倒气儿。

顾昀头脑有些不清楚，模模糊糊听着长庚在他耳边说些骚话，身下那处的刺激却更加明显起来，长庚一个深顶，顾昀压抑不住嘴间的呻吟，泄出来。

长庚用力一顶，借力拉了下他的腿，笑说，“子熹，你叫出声了。”

顾昀被欺负地逼出眼泪，双腿软地几乎是堪堪挂在长庚手臂上，他嘴里糊里糊涂的嗫嚅着，“长庚……别，别弄了……”

长庚见他连射三次，体力不继，并不忍心再折腾他，他凑到顾昀耳边低声说，“子熹，你要是怕喊出声，你就咬我肩膀。”

顾昀二话没说，一排整齐的牙齿往长庚肩膀上张口就是一嘴。长庚缓缓动作了几下，慢慢加快速度，顾昀嘴里咬着一块肉，被肏得爽利感席卷着精神，还是忍不住“唔唔”地哼着，嗓子里耐不住地呜咽出声。

随着顾昀那处渐渐麻痹的触感，长庚狠狠地加快了速度，顾昀撑不住，呼吸不继，再也忍不住，张口爆发出一声哭腔，身前那处断断续续淌出些精液，身后一阵死命的痉挛，挤出些黏腻的体液，湿了身下的衣物。

长庚用力抽插了几下，极速从顾昀身体里退出来，射在了顾昀肚子上。

白浊在顾昀白皙的皮肤上交叉纵横，看着长庚一阵眼眶发热。

低头搂住顾昀，低声问，“子熹，你还好吗？”

顾昀几乎是浑身脱了力，眼睛闭着都睁不开，细细呼吸了很久才平复下来，从嗓子里轻轻飘出一句微弱的“嗯”，就再懒得说一句话，动一根手指。

长庚将他身上擦干净，又将他衣物整理好，头发也梳理整齐，眼泪擦干净。才将顾昀打横抱起，慢慢往回走。

顾昀买来的食材还堆在旁边，长庚伸手捞起顺便带上，那两只可怜的兔子，早被顾昀手一哆嗦放跑了，于是兔肉也没得吃了。

长庚低头看看怀里睡过去的顾昀，一抹浅浅的笑意涌上来。

子熹这么宠他，越发地让他恃宠而骄了，这可怎么办呢？

长庚又回想起顾昀消遣他的那一番话，低声笑了。

只能等回去，做一餐美食，犒劳下累晕过去的小娘子了。


End file.
